One More Night
by Maroon5Lover
Summary: A Loki/Sif songfic. Rated mature because I'm not sure what they consider "descriptive" content. I'm paranoid... Either way, read & review please! :


**I really should be working on chapter 8 of Synchronized Absences, but...I was listening to this song and I knew it was perfect for these two and had to write it. I hope you enjoy it. :)**_  
_

**P.S. This is set when they still kept their relationship a secret. :)**

* * *

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough. We keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

The huge door slammed as Loki and Sif's lips were continuously locked on one another. These weren't either of their chambers, but at this point neither of them really cared anymore. The tension was too much to take anymore, and they couldn't wait till nightfall. This room was empty, the door was locked, and there was a large desk. This would be fine for a few hours.

After motioning her across the room, Loki's lips left hers for a moment. He smiled at her, panting. The god then turned to the desk and tipped it until all of the papers, books and unlit candle slid off and crashed onto the floor. His arms wrapped around her body as he nearly slammed her onto the wooden surface.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

Their bodies intertwined as their lips thrashed and fought at each other. _She really is the goddess of war, _Loki thought to himself. His body covered hers as their hot flesh slid and explored one another. Sif gripped his back tightly to pull him closer to her. She wanted every inch of her body to be stuck to his and for him to cover her like a blanket, as there wasn't one in sight. Like she cared. As long as she got what she wanted – him.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Funny how they kept this their little secret and kept telling each other "This is the last time" or "We're never going to do this again." The truth is that they couldn't resist. This affair had become more than just fun and games, there was a connection that inflicted the intense physical movements they made when they were on top of each other and even when they weren't.

_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_

_I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

Each morning when they awoke from their activities, they would always wonder why they let it happen again. Throughout the day they became restless, and struggled to survive till the night. When the night came and they excused themselves they didn't question what they were doing or why. Acting tired was what got them the time to do this, and it was what they were really doing that wore them out. They enjoyed it beyond description. It was so sinful, yet they couldn't stop because sinful was exciting. When they exited either one of their chambers, they put on an act of complete innocence when they both knew they were far from it.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go_

_Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

Sif rolled him over and took control. When she was completely on top of him something sparked inside her and ripped, crashed, and flew through her whole body. Loki smiled because he knew she was pleased. She cried out in pleasure and, like a snake, she slithered across his body so her head was in line with his. Her lips were forced upon his, much like the sensation of a bomb crashing and exploding on the ground in a frenzy of flames.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Loki grew tired of her teasing and took command once more. He crashed his body against hers, then retreated. This was repeated over and over again until she couldn't take it any longer, yanking him down so he was drenching her in his sweat and slippery skin.

_Yeah maybe we need one more night_

They wondered in unison whether this would ever end. Would they take their relationship further? Would they announce how they felt towards one another to everyone who could hear? Or would their affair go crashing down and end just as fast as it started?

_Baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_And I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go_

_Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_Yeah... yeah... yeahhhh_

Who could remember how it started? Ah, yes. It was the night of their success after a great battle. The Allfather had put together quite an impressive feast as a reward for such honorable actions they displayed throughout battle. The wine had been by far the most exquisite part of the meal. And, both feeling tipsy but not drunk, they found their lips linking like two pieces of a puzzle, two halves of a whole. And they couldn't stop.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Sif never wanted to stop. She never even wanted to try to ever again. Who cared what anyone else thought? What they shared was beyond incredible, sinful, and the best thing that had ever happened to her on or off the battlefield. Where she was at the moment was perfect and meant to be. Her head lying on Loki's hot, rapidly moving chest, she felt more at home than she ever had with a spear in her hand. They both knew this was never going to end, and they were pleased.

_Oh maybe we need one more night_

* * *

**See? It fits them so well! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Review please, it only takes a second or two. :)**

**The song is One More Night by Maroon 5 ;D**


End file.
